


Untitled Lando/Han Drunk!Fic

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Lando/Han Drunk!Fic

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warning** : dubious consent due to alcohol.

"You're drunk."

Lando had to admit; Han looked delicious sprawled across his bed; eyes half-closed, shirt half-open, hair mussed. A less civilized man might have taken advantage of the situation.

But Lando Calrissian prided himself on never being anything less than civilized. Even if Corellians in general -- and Han Solo in particular -- never quite were. So much as he'd regret it, he supposed he was going to spend the night on the couch.

Han smiled his crooked smile. "Don't be an idiot, Lando," he said, reaching out to him. "I got drunk especially so you could take advantage of me."


End file.
